Lessons in Love
by SVUDetectiveBurns40115
Summary: He's her student, and student-teacher relationships aren't allowed. Besides, she's engaged. But they couldn't help falling in love. EO and AC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new one, as you can see. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but my mind gets _easily_ distracted. If you knew me in person you would understand. My other two stories I'll update in due. I've just got to get a feel for them again. One thing you must know:

Pairings: Elliot/Olivia, Alex/Casey

And that's it. Without further ado, let the story begin!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shawn," Olivia whispered as she hovered over him. "Shawn. I'm leaving now. I love you."

Choosing to ignore her, he rolled over snoring softly as he sunk his head deeper into his pillow to drown out the noise.

Taken aback by his actions, Olivia shot him a confusing look before sighing and retreating back into the living room. She had to be to work soon, so she didn't have time to question him.

Twenty-five minutes later she found herself in the teacher's lounge of New York University, sitting across from her best friend Alexandra Cabot. At the moment, Olivia was nibbling at a breakfast bar while she finished grading the last few papers she had.

"Something wrong Liv?"

Alex's question had been so out of the blue that it took a minute for her to register what she had asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. Why?"

"Well for starters, you're eating your breakfast bar like you're a squirrel nibbling on a nut. You're also scraping your nails against your palm and you _only_ do that when something's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." Alex popped an elbow up onto the chair and laid her chin in her hand.

Olivia sighed and set down her food. She looked up at her and quietly said, "Shawn was acting weird this morning, and I don't know what I did."

Alex frowned. "What makes you think you did something?"

"I have no idea. But for the past few weeks he hasn't helped me get ready or anything, and when I tell him I love him, he just brushes me off. I think maybe I did something. I just wish I knew what it is."

"Liv, I don't think it's something that you did. If anything, Shawn's the one that's at fault. Ignoring you isn't the most mature thing to do, especially when you treat him so great and you do everything around that apartment."

Olivia smiled at her and looked at her watch. "Thanks Lexi. You just cheered me up. I really needed that." She stood up and gathered her things. "See you in a couple of hours?"

"You bet." Alex replied, smiling back.

xxxxxxxxxx

She liked what she picked to wear today. She had on a white shirt with a black suit jacket over it, a mid thigh length black skirt and black stiletto heels. She also opted to leave her hair curly instead of straightening it.

"You look beautiful today Miss. B," A gruff voice had said from two rows back.

Apparently, Elliot Stabler did too.

She felt like an adolescent child when he made her blush but she couldn't help it. That's what Elliot did to her. It was almost as if it were apart of his job description.

"Thanks Elliot. You're the first to say something about my outfit today."

He crinkled his eyebrows at her as he stared in disbelief and said, "Your boyfriend didn't say anything?"

Before she could even utter a word, the rest of her students walked in, signaling it was time for class to start. The rest of the conversation would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxx

A half an hour later along with a few stares from Elliot to add to the mix, class was finally over. She was glad too, because if Elliot looked at her like that one more time, she didn't know what she was going to do. He was driving her crazy. And she didn't want to go crazy at work, now did she? She needed to keep her cool. After all, she had a boyfriend!

Her stomach was growling, so she decided on going to the teacher's lounge for a quick snack. Alex was there when she walked in eating a packet of those 100 calorie cookies.

"Lexi," She staid as she sat down next to her. "I think I have a crush on one of my students."

Alex grinned and nodded her head. "I know you do and I bet I can guess who it is.

"Out of the hundreds of students I teach you are so wise and all knowing that you could seriously know?"

"Yup."

"Dazzle me then. Who is it?"

"Elliot Stabler."

Olivia's mouth gaped at her in disbelief. "Wait….how'd you know?"

"Hun, I haven't been your friend for nearly 20 years and not paid attention along the way! I was wondering how long it would take your stubborn ass. So, when did you finally see it?"

Olivia giggled and threw her hair up in a messy bun as she collected her thoughts. "I don't really know. What I do know is that he was pretty much burning holes through me the whole class period and it was driving me _crazy_! His staring just made me want to jump his bones like no other."

"Yep, that's a definite crush…or a desperate need to get laid." Alex laughed and threw the empty package away. "Now the real question, miss naughty professor is what're you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing. I can't. For one, I'm getting married in less than 3 months, not to mention the complicated matter that he's my student. Student-teacher relationships are _strictly_ forbidden. I could loose my job and he could be kicked out of school. It's too risky."

"Oh come _on_ Liv! Why would you even _want_ to get married to that asshole? He's not the one for you. And besides, what the school board doesn't know won't hurt them. Don't ask don't tell right? And if they ask about your love life, just make up a name."

"But if they find out what do I do then? I have too much to loose." She sighed and gently massaged her temples, feeling a headache beginning to rise.

"I know Livie, but just think about it, ok? If anyone could treat you right, it's that fine man sitting in your classroom and eye sexing you. He's Casey's sister's best friend's brother, so I've seen him a few times since last year."

Olivia smiled at that. "Ok, you've got me. I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Hopefully it wasn't TOO long of a wait for you guys, but like I said, I'm really slow when it comes to updating, and plus I'm moving so you know how that goes. Thanks to Lizzie for beta'ing this for me. I'm really sorry I forgot to mention your name last chapter! I'm a total space cadet. While I wrote this, I listened to a TON of music, because I can't have quite in my room. Also, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. =] The time setting is in late September, but not too late. Like the beginning of late September. Not too confusing is it?**

**Disclaimer: I also forgot to add this to the last chapter. Sorry! They're not mine. Only Shawn, Caleb, the diner, and the rest of the made up things are.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, I'm home!" Alex called as she toed off her shoes and closed the door.

"MOMMY!" 4-year-old Caleb yelled as he ran out of the kitchen and attaching himself to her leg.

Chuckling at the smudges of flour on his face, she picks him up and secures him on her right hip. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Good. Mommy Casey took me to get some ice cream after my nap! And then she took me to the park so I could play."

"Sounds fun." She chuckles again when Casey emerges from the kitchen her face also smeared with flour. "What're you guys making that has both of my two favorite people covered in flour from head to toe?"

Casey walked over to her and kissed her before replying. "We're making M&M and raspberry chocolate chip cookies."

"Mmm, you know how much I love raspberry chocolate chip cookies Case."

"Exactly. That's why we're making them." She grinned and turned towards the kitchen. "I'll go put them in the oven now."

Though she didn't know what brought on the sudden need for the gift, she smiled, kissed her son and set him down so she could go to her room and change.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, after the much needed clean up, Alex was munching on a cookie and playing with Caleb when the phone rang. Casey answered it, leaving her to continue playing with their son.

The strawberry blond poked her head outside of the kitchen door and said, "Hey, sweetie it's Olivia and she sounds pretty upset."

A look of concern ran across her features as she stood up telling Caleb she'd be right back. She walks into the kitchen and takes the phone from Casey.

"Liv, sweetie what's wrong?"

On the other end of the line she could hear Olivia sniffle as she quietly answered her friend's question. "Could you please come and get me?"

"Sure but will you tell me what's got you so upset?" She repeated.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just, just please come and get me."

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm at the diner down the street from my apartment."

"I'll be there soon."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. She walks back into the living room and puts on her coat then grabs her umbrella. "I have to go pick Liv up. Can you set the guestroom up for her please babe?"

She nods and stands up. "Sure. Is she ok?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. I think something happened with her and Shawn. I swear to God if he hurt her in any way, I'll kill him."

"You and me both. Go get her. I'll set up the room." She kisses her goodbye and then turns to Caleb. "Want to help me set up the room for Auntie Liv?"

"Yeah!" The four-year-old screams.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex pulls into the parking lot of Shortie's Diner and shuts off the car. The rain had let up since she'd left home, but not by much. She opens her door and then her umbrella. She steps out of her car, shuts and locks it and turns on the alarm as she begins to swiftly walk into the diner.

Olivia's sitting in a booth by the corner. She's soaking wet and has a cup of hot water in her hands to warm them. Alex can see that her best friend is staring blankly at the empty seat across from her. Tears are mixed in with raindrops that are currently cascading down her friend's cheeks in unison. Alex begins to walk over toward Olivia once they have met eye to eye. She slides into the seat next to her friend and discards the umbrella onto the floor.

"Okay. I'm here. Now will you tell me what has you so upset?"

"He…I-I caught him…in bed with his co-worker."

Alex sighs, a bout of anger begins to course through her. "When I see him, he's a dead man." She places a hand on Liv's and feels how cold she was. "Liv, you're freezing. C'mon, let's get you home."

xxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Olivia has taken a shower and is now relaxing. Alex gave her a black tank top and blue shorts for her to sleep in. By the time she'd gotten out, Alex had explained everything to Casey.

_As Olivia stepped out onto the pavement, she barely noticed that it was raining. She began walking to her car as she began to contemplate. She had a lot on her mind, and she needed to sort everything out. Did she really want to leave Shawn for Elliot? Was it worth losing her job for the sake of a potentially failing relationship?_

_Yes and yes. She was sure beyond anything that she needed to let go of Shawn. For the past few months something felt out of place in their relationship. He wasn't calling her as much, giving her more excuses about why he was all of a sudden staying late at the office, etc. She was tired of the bull, and it was about time she did something about it._

_If she really wants something, she'll get it. Olivia Benson always gets what she wants, and now, she wanted Elliot Stabler. There was just something about him. From the very first moment she laid eyes on him, she began to feel something. Was it love? Lust? She needed to figure that out before she made a decision that would change her life forever._

_She didn't even notice she was home until she pulled into the parking lot. The rain was still going strong, which meant she had to high tail it inside if she didn't want to get completely soaked. That's exactly what she did. Her clothes were damp when she reached the inside, but not soaked. Mission accomplished._

_After closing the door behind her, she heard faint moans coming from their bedroom. She set her purse and keys on the table and walked back towards the room. Opening the door, she found Shawn in bed with one of his female co-workers. He wouldn't have noticed she was standing there if she hadn't let out a small gasp. Startled, he scrambled off of the woman underneath him. He had a look of horror on his face as he stared at his fiancé._

"_Olivia! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"_

"_Not what it looks like?! Are you _kidding_ me? Do I _look_ like a fool to you? I find you in our bed fucking a co-worker, and you tell me it isn't what it looks like?! You know what?" Seething, she pulled of her engagement ring and threw it at the woman on _her _bed. "Maybe you'll have more use out of this than me."_

_With that, she turned and slammed the door. She walked back into the living room and collected her things. She left, not knowing or even caring where she was going. The only thing she wanted to do was to get out of that damn apartment building. The rain was still coming down pretty strong when she walked out, and it was alright with her. She remembered that there was a diner down the street, and she began walking towards it._

_When she walked in, only a few people were inside. She chose a random booth by the corner to sit in, and a waitress silently walked up to her and handed her a cup of hot water._

"_It's for your hands. I know you must be freezing. Do you want anything sweetie?"_

_Olivia shook her head, her voice cracking when she replied. "No thanks."_

_The waitress nodded, putting her pen and pad of paper away. "If you need anything, I'll be right behind the counter."_

_She nodded as more tears began to fall. Even though she was going to end it with Shawn, it still hurt to find him cheating on her. It hurt like a bitch. Part of her wanted to wish this was all a bad dream because of the pain, but a part of her didn't because now she was free to do what she wanted, even if it meant she had to be hurt in the process._

_She pulled out her cell, thankful that it was dry since she was soaked, and called Alex's house. She needed a place to crash for the night._

"_Hello?" It was Casey who had answered the phone._

"_Casey?" Olivia sniffled. "Can I speak to Alex please?" _

And the rest is history…

Olivia walked out of her room feeling refreshed and clean, in more ways then one. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red from all of the crying she had done but already she felt better. She sat on the couch with her legs bent and her head resting on her knees.

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Stay here for as long as you need to Liv. You know you're always welcome." Casey told her.

"Hey Liv, where are your keys?"

"In the side pocket of my purse. Why?"

"Good. In the morning we should head over to your place and get your things. In the mean time, I'll wash and dry your clothes. We should all get some rest though. It's getting pretty late."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they all trailed off to their corners of the house, all worried about what tomorrow will bring.

xxxxxxxxxx

**And end of chapter 2! Did you all like it? Hopefully. Next up: Quite possibly a Halloween party. Any ideas on what the four should wear? I'm open to any suggestions. Just drop me a note with a link to what the costume would look like. I'll post the costumes I like on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait, I told you all that I get distracted easily. I'll try to crank out these chapters extra fast, because I wanna have a Christmas special just in time for Christmas itself. Mind you, it's still September in this chapter, but I'll be skipping it to mid December and then Christmastime in the next. If that confused you, this chapter it's still September, but next chapter it'll be mid December and Christmas. Happy? And with a good suggestion, there won't be a Halloween party until next year. Sorry. Ahem, once again thanks to Lizzie for beta'ing this chapter.

Disclaimer: Just so you know, Shawn, Malina, Katie, Christina and Caleb are all mine. Mine I tell you!

"Sh…stop talking so loud!"

"Owe! Casey, that was my foot."

"Oops…Sorry Liv."

"Aha! It's open. Be quiet!"

The 3 women tiptoed into the silent apartment. Even though it was 9:43 on a Saturday morning, they still needed to be quiet in order to surprise Shawn and his sleeping mistress, after grabbing all of Olivia's things, of course.

"Alright, I'll take the bedroom, Lexi you take the bathroom, and Case, grab whatever's mine in here. While you're at it, fill a large bowl with ice cold water." With that, Olivia went into the bedroom, grabbing her clothes, jewelry and perfume all the while trying to stay as quietly as possible.

Five minutes later she was back in the living room followed by Casey and Alex. The girls had placed all of Liv's things in suitcases and bags.

"Is the bowl ready?"

"Yup, all nice and cold."

"Good, alright, Lexi will you help me carry it?"

"Of course I will."

Together, Alex and Olivia grabbed the ice-cold bowl and headed towards the bedroom where her cheating ex and his hoe of a girlfriend were slumbering. Hovering over them, the pair gripped the edges of the bowl tightly as they counted.

"1…2…3!"

They dumped the cold water onto them, startling the sleeping couple.

"What the hell…?!" A groggy and very pissed off Shawn yelled as he wiped his face.

"You got what you deserved asshole. And sweetheart," Olivia said turning to a fuming Malina. "You're wasting your time with him. He's a little on the short side, don't cha think?

Smirking, she turned and left, Alex and Casey laughing as they followed behind her.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Casey and Alex's Apartment**

"So, when are you going to make the moves on Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?" Alex asked, plopping down on the couch next to her.

Blushing lightly, Olivia turns to her. "You really think I should? I mean, what if he has a girlfriend?"

"He doesn't. Casey asked her sister, who in turn asked his sister Christina. If anyone were to know if Elliot had a girlfriend, it'd be Christina. They tell each other everything and, according to her, he's been single since early this year."

Olivia's mouth dropped as she gaped at Alex. "Seriously? A man like _him_ has been single for nearly a year?"

Alex nods as she smiles. "Apparently so. Now is your chance to grab him, Liv."

"Oh I definitely will. Come Monday he's mine."

With a very large smile stretching across her face, Alex shouted, "Atta girl! Hey, I need to go to the mall. Caleb and I need some winter clothes and shoes. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Just give me a minute to change and wash up."

"Ok, I'll go get Caleb ready too then."

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia had just decided to wear what she felt was most comfortable: a grey old navy hoodie, dark blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. She had thrown her hair up in a somewhat messy bun and put on minimal make-up.

Just as they are about to leave, Liv noticed little man begging her to carry him. What Caleb wants, Caleb gets.

"Alex! Hey, wait up!"

They both stopped and turned around to see a red headed girl and a dark haired girl run up to them.

"Katie, hey, what're you doing here?" Alex asked, hugging her and then Christina.

"We're here with Elliot. We're getting some clothes and he's buying their mom's birthday present. Hey Liv. Liv, this is Christina. Tina, this is Olivia."

Olivia smiled and stuck her hand out for her to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Christina returned the smile and shook her hand. "Pleasure's all mine. Just call me Tina. Wait, Olivia Benson, right?" When she nodded, she continued. "So you're the one Elliot's been raving about for the past month and a half?"

"He's been talking about me?" Olivia asked, eyes twinkling.

"Oh yeah. It's non-stop whenever I call."

"See?" Alex said as she nudged her with her shoulder. "I told you. Go for it!"

"I take it the feelings are mutual?" Christina cocked an eyebrow as she looked towards her.

"Hell yeah they are!" Alex nearly yelled, causing a few people to look at her. She ignored them and continued.

"She talks about him just as much."

Olivia shot her a glare as she turned a deep shade of red and laughed nervously. "Don't mind her. She's a little loopy today."

"I am not! I mean, just the other day you were talking about how you wanted to-" Olivia quickly covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide.

"You had better _not_ finish that sentence. Besides, we've got a minor in this circle, so you have no choice." Smirking, she released her hand.

"It's not like they won't figure out what you said anyways. It isn't that hard."

"Well gee, thanks for raining on my parade. I'd like to think they didn't know what I said." She deadpanned.

Christina snickered at the interaction between the two. "You have nothing to worry about Olivia. I won't tell. I'm pretty sure he's said about the same thing, or at least thought it."

"Well, speak of the devil. He's headed right this way."

"Are you serious?!" Olivia whispered frantically.

Katie nodded and lifted her head with a smile reaching across her face. "Hey Elliot."

Elliot grinned as he walked up to them when he realized Olivia was standing there with Alex, Katie, Caleb and Christina.

"Hello ladies." He said, staring at Olivia the whole time. "Hey buddy." When Caleb reaches towards him, Elliot picks him up and sets him on his hip.

"Did you get mom's gift?"

"Yep, it's in the bag. Get it out and look at it if you want to."

Christina took the bag and pulled out the necklace Elliot had gotten their mother. "Aw, it's beautiful El." The necklace contained two rings interlaced together with their birthstones going around them.

"I had to have it personalized like that. Have you gotten your dress yet for her birthday dinner?"

"Katie and I were on our way to get it before we ran into Liv and Alex."

"Why don't I take Caleb with me, and you girls can all go shopping together? You don't mind if I take Caleb for a little while do you?"

Alex shook her head. "Not at all. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Ok, I'll call Tina in an hour to see if you're finished." With that, he swiftly winked at Olivia and then headed back towards the way he came.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Elliot, I like you." Caleb started to say as he licked his ice cream cone that Elliot had bought for him. "Auntie Livvie likes you too."

Giving a surprised look, Elliot questioned him. "Really? How do you know?"

"Uh huh. Sometimes I hear her and mommy talking about how much she likes you and stuff."

"How much do you think she likes me?"

Caleb spread his tiny arms out as far as he could. "This much."

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half and 4 shopping bags later, they finally arrived home. Everyone was exhausted, and Caleb had fallen asleep in the car on the way back.

Alex was sitting in her bed when her phone began to beep, indicating she had received a text message.

Katie: Caleb told Elliot Liv likes him.

**Alex: Seriously?**

**Katie: Yep, while they were eating ice cream at the ice cream parlor. Tina just texted me and told me the same thing.**

**Alex: That's my boy! So, what's he planning on doing?**

**Katie: Said he was going to ask her out on Monday. Don't say a thing!**

**Alex: Wasn't planning on it. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

"The essay's due on Wednesday. Have a good day guys." Olivia stood up and began to erase the board as the kids began filing out of the room.

As soon as the last person left the room, Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia, taking the eraser out of her hand and pulling her to look at him.

"So, Caleb told me something on Saturday." Absent-mindedly, he lifted his hand and twirled a few strands of hair around his finger.

Keeping her cool as best she could, she answered in a calm voice, "What did he say?"

"He told me that you liked me. Now I only have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Grinning with a hint of bashfulness, she slowly nodded. "Yes, I'd love to."

He then leaned down, pressing his lips against her cheek, then pulled back. "I should go."

He grabbed his things and walked towards the door, looking back and smiling at her before he departed.

"Whoa."

"I'll let you know when the best time to go out would be. Can I call you?"

"Anytime."

"Great. Have a great day Liv."

The two smiled at each other as Elliot made his departure, all the while leaving a dazed and smiling Olivia holding herself up by her desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok, so that's chapter three. Like it? I sure hope so. They're now officially a couple! But in secret, mind you. Look out for the next chapter soon. :)**


	4. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Alright, So, for Now I'm Going To Skip The First Date, Mainly Because I Want To Hurry And Get This Chapter Rollin. I'll Either Insert The Date Later Or Just Leave It As Is. But Anyways, Merry Christmas Everyone And Have A Happy New Year! Oh Yeah, And It's Like The Week Before Christmas, So They're Still In School And Whatnot. Sorry It's Late But Hey, It's Better Late Then Never Right?**

**P.S. They've Officially Been Boyfriend/Girlfriend For 2 Months Maybe A Little Longer.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I Definitely Don't Own The Camera Or The Irresistible Apple Collection. Those Belong To The Other People. And Anything Else I Decide To Add Into The Story. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a gloomy Friday. The rain had started the previous night and still hadn't let up. All Olivia wanted was for the rain to stop. It's late December and all they're getting is rain? Where was the snow? That's what the whole point of December is, right? For it to be snowing all of the time? Apparently not.

Rainy days made her sleepy, and that's all she wanted to do right now was to crawl in her bed and sleep. Luckily she had found an apartment the month before that was a couple of blocks away. Now she didn't have a distraction everytime she wanted to take a nap. She loved her nephew Caleb dearly, but there were just some days that she just wanted to have her quiet time.

Not too long after she ended her class did two very muscular arms wrap around her torso after turning her around.

"I have another question for you."

She laughed and looked at him. "What is it this time?

"Would you come home with me? For Christmas I mean?"

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "Are you being serious?" She studied his features and noted how serious he was. After a minute she smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to."

Elliot grinned as he looked at her. "Yeah?" When she nodded her head again he pulled her against him, crushing his lips onto hers.

"Ahem." A person cleared their throat behind them.

Quickly pulling apart, the to faced Alex blushing deep red.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session. You guys are lucky it was only me." Alex commented with a playful look in her eyes.

Elliot laughed as he grabbed his things. He quickly kissed Olivia. "I'll call you later. See you later Alex." He called as he left.

"Guess what?" Olivia asked as she sat down in her chair, eyes twinkling.

"Uhm…you got me. What's up?" Alex perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"He invited me to his parents' house for Christmas."

"Holy shit! Are you serious??"

She nodded again still smiling. "Dead serious. He asked me right before you came in."

"Damn…He likes you a lot. Awh, that's so cute! So, when are you guys leaving?"

"Good question. He'll probably tell me when he calls. I'll bring you guys your presents before we go though."

"Alright. Well Mrs. Stabler, I'm going to go now, I'll see you at lunch." Alex said and winked at her as she left.

"Olivia Stabler. Hmm…has a nice ring to it." Olivia pondered aloud.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy? Where's Aunt Livvie at?" Caleb asked from his spot on the floor as he played with his trucks.

"She and Elliot should be here in a little bit sweetie. They're just a couple of blocks away."

"Mommy? You know what I want for Christmas next year?"

"No, what?"

"A baby sister." And then he continued to play.

xxxxxxxxxx

Spending a little over two hours in the car with Elliot was nice. He was funny, and told hilarious jokes. He was better then Shawn ever had been, and she didn'twant to trade him for the world.

"And here we are," He then said as he pulled into the driveway of a two story soft baby blue home. "This is where I grew up."

"You're house is beautiful." Olivia said as she gazed outside the window.

He chuckled and climbed out of the car, walking to her side to open her door.

'_He's definitely a keeper.'_ She thought as she hopped out.

He grabbed their things and walked to the door, taking out his key and opening it. Christina immediately appeared from the kitchen with an apron on and proceeded to help him with their things.

"Hey Liv," Christina smiled at her. "Wanna help me and my mom with the rest of dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

They walked into the kitchen to her mom slicing a carrot.

"Mommie, look who's here."

The woman looked up and smiled as she saw Olivia. She set her knife down and walked over to Olivia, engulfing her with a hug.

"Ahh, it's nice to finally meet you Olivia. I'm Bernadette, but you can call me Bernie. So you're the one Tina and Elliot have been telling me about?"

Chuckling, she nodded. "The one and only. Please, call me Liv."

"You know, I wasn't too thrilled when Tina told me that you were his teacher. What with the possibility of you two being caught, him being kicked out of school and you losing your job, I just didn't know if it was the right thing to do. When Tina told me how well you presented yourself and you didn't just want Elliot as your 'booty call' or whatever you kids call it these days, I had to meet you. You're defnitely better than Kathy, that's for sure."

Olivia nodded with a frown on her face. "Yeah, Elliot told me about her. I can assure you that I'm _nothing_ like that."

"From what I can tell, I believe you."

xxxxxxxxxx

After eating and chatting for a while, they all showered and got on their nightclothes before sitting down to watch the Titanic before bed. A few minutes in Bernie proclaimed she was tired and went off to bed, and Olivia fell asleep around the part where Jack was sketching Rose.

"Hey Tina, I'm going to get her to bed. She's probably worn out from the trip."

Christina nodded her okay while she yawned. "I'll probably stay up a little longer. Night Elliot."

He bid her goodnight and picked Olivia up, walking up the stairs and to his bedroom gently laying her down on his bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. At first, she didn't realize where she was, but when she felt the weight of am arm on her waist, she remebered.

"Good morning beautiful." Elliot's gruff voice said.

"Good morning." She replied burying her head in his neck.

He kissed her forehead. "Hungry? Mom made her big breakfast again."

"Yeah, I'm starving." And as if on cue, her stomach began to grumble.

"To the kitchen we go then."

xxxxxxxxxx

After breafast came gift opening. For it being Christmas Day, it sure didn't feel like it. There wasn't any snow, it really wasn't that cold, and the sun was out. It felt like another day more than anything else.

For Elliot, Olivia had gotten him a new iPod Touch, a watch, and a newly upgraded phone. Tina, Olivia got her the concert tickets to see her favorite band, and for Bernie, she and Elliot gave her a framed picture of them.

For Olivia, Elliot got her a new Nikon digital camera, the Irrisitible Apple gift basket from Bath & Body Works, and a gift card to the spa for her and 4 other people. Tina got her a new pair of heels, and Bernie had gotten her a new pair of jeans and a shirt.

All in all, everyone was happy with his or her gifts, and Olivia was happy that she was accepted into the family.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yeah, Sorry The Ending Sucked. I Wanted To Get This Story Out Before Christmas Was Officially Over. Better Yet, Sorry If The Whole Chapter Itself Sucked. I'll Come Back And Touch It Up Somemore In The Next Few Days. In the Time Being, I'll Be Working On Chapter 5. It'll Be About Them Coming Home and New Years.**

**Btw, Did Anyone Else Not Get Any Snow For Christmas? We Did And It_ Sucked!_ It Really Didn't Feel Like Christmas….=| Maybe Next Year, Eh?**


	5. Challenge

**A/N: Ok, So, I Know I Said I'd Have A Chapter Out On New Year's Eve, But Right Before That I Got The Nastiest Case Of Writer's Block. I Just **_**Can't**_** Write The Beginning Of The Next Chapter, So This Is Where You The Reader's Come In. I'm Issuing You All A Small Challenge: Write Me A Paragraph Or Two For The Beginning Of The Chapter, And Whichever One I Like The Most Will Be Chosen. Your Prize Is Whatever You Want It To Be. I'll Contact You To Let You Know You've Won. Good Luck! =]**


End file.
